ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy Seasons 6-7
This a list of new characters that appeared Chacracters The Main Characters *Eddy (Tony Sampson): The self-appointed leader of the Eds. Eddy is lazy, laid-back, sarcastic, greedy, selfish, easily frustrated and a sometimes mean person. He is the only Ed to have a "y" at the end of his name and is presumbly the youngest of the Eds despite being in charge. He loves money, jawbreakers (which he likes to spend his ill-earned money on), dirty magazines (as hinted in Luck of the Ed), his room, and chunky puffs. Eddy would often, especially in the early seasons slack off by suntanning or drinking a soda while his fellow Eds do all the work.Eddy's prized belongings include his dirty magazines, king sized bed, disco ball and also has a Barry White album and is also a fan of Tom Jones. Eddy is the shortest of the Eds and takes this very seriously and hates people thinking he is short. *Edd "Double D" (Samuel Vincent): The brightest of the Eds and the most mature, good-natured and friendliest of the three. As a result the kids are more friendlier towards him than Ed and Eddy. Edd has a high IQ and is top of the class in most subjects at school. Edd is the weakest of the Eds and the second weakest after Jimmy. Edd is the most creative of the trio as he is able to construct things like planes, rocket cars, ect with junk he comes across. Edd often speaks using very complex words and struggles to speak normally in All Eds are off for a bet. Edd usually wears an orange shirt, purple shorts, red socks and blue shoes. *Ed (Matt Hill) The strong, dimwitted workhorse of the group and one of the Eds. His mind is a subculture grab-bag full of comics and monster movies, which he often confuses with reality and also having the habit of shouting random remarks which have almost nothing to do with the current conversations. His skin is yellow, unlike the other characters and he is known to laugh a lot and is happy most of the time. Ed is kind and has a positive attitude towards almost everything and everyone, and is kind even to those who are not kind to him. He wears a red-and-white striped shirt, a green jacket with two white stripes on each sleeve and purple-blue jeans. He is a fan of monster films and comic books, which contributes to his confusion of reality. Ed also likes buttered toast, gravy, cereal (namely "Chunky Puffs"), pudding skin, chickens, and animals in general. Recurring Characters *Sarah (Janyse Jaud) *Jimmy (Keenan Christenson) *Johnny 2x4/Captain Melonhead (David Paul Grove) **Plank *Kevin (Kathleen Barr) *Nazz *Rolf New Characters *'Alex'(): Double D's love interest *'Kyra': Ed's crush. She's a Hafu who lives in the Cul-de-Sac between Ed's, Sarah's and Eddy's houses and she's Alex's best friend. Despite Ed's stupidity, Kyra thinks of hes funny. **'Skeeter': **'Hugo' (): Hugo is a tall brutish English kid who lives in the *** Spike: Hugo's pet Bull Dog. *'Dick '(Kirby Morrow): Dick is a new student of Peach Creek Junior High and he lives in the Trailer Park. He is a friend of the Eds. *'Larry' *'Charlie': *Steve, Mason, Zach, and Amanda: Gothic kids, Locations Peach Creek *The Cul-de-Sack *The Junkyard *The Lane *Peach Creek Jr. High Episodes Season 6 Category:Cartoon Network shows